User blog:KnightReturns422/The Clone Wars: The Downfall of the Light
We have written this book to preserve and chronicle the war that brought about the Republic's downfall. Lawen Austin and myself, Hevor Jorkins, including several other people serving in the Clone Wars as well as the Jedi Knights who lead the clone troopers decided to write the true accounts that occurred. Let not these lead you astray, but rather, learn from them. Origins of the Clone Wars By Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian Though the Clone Wars officially began in 22 BBY, its origins can be traced back to around ten years, roughly the time around the Blockade of Naboo. Very little was known back then, but what is known is that the Republic was waning gradually, with worlds losing faith in the Republic. Eight years later, dozens of planets seceded from the Galactic Republic because of its continual decline. Despite Chancellor Palpatine's best attempts at negotiations, hundreds of worlds despised his charismatic leadership, and so therefore broke away to form the separatist movement. Two years later, the movement was at its peak. The Galactic Senate voted for resurrecting the Republic Army to quash the rebellion. Since the Ruusan Reformations, the Republic disbanded its armed forces, dependent on only the Jedi and planetary forces to defend the peace. However, the vote was never carried out due to an attempted assassination on Senator Padme Amidala's life. We learned later that a Jedi Master named Sifo-Dyas placed an initial order for three million clones to be prepared and trained, ready to serve the Republic at a moment's notice. A bounty hunter named Jango Fett, a Mandalorian, served as the template for this massive clone army. Little did the sleepy Republic know that a growing threat, involving these clones was about to awaken that would bring about their destruction three years later... On Geonosis, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that former Jedi Master Count Dooku had made several alliances with the Corporate Alliance, Techno Union, Inter-Galactic Banking Clan, the Commerce Guild and the Trade Federation. Their purpose: to wage war on the Republic and submit to their rule. When Kenobi was captured, the Jedi launched a rescue operation of over 200 Jedi to rescue him. When the Jedi arrived in the Petranaki Arena, their rescue turned into a battle. With many Knights and masters falling in the skirmish, it looked as if the end was near. But then, hope came. Several LAAT/i Gunships came in to the rescue, carrying platoons of clone troopers into the battle. Immediately the droids were caught off guard, and the survivors were rescued. Following the rescue, the Jedi and clones were pressed into service, stopping any coreships from escaping the system. Despite the Clone Army aiding us, it was still a difficult job of routing the millions of battle droids. With artillery heard on both sides, firepower was all that counted. Amidst the smoke and blaster rifles, the Republic won the battle on Geonosis. However, that victory came with a cost: Count Dooku escaped, thousands of clone troopers were killed, and much of the Droid Army fled, regrouping and calling themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Senate, knowing that an all-out war was inevitable, prepared to gear up for a long and bloody fight; the Clone Wars had begun. The Grand Army of the Republic By Lawen Austin, Republic Soldier When the Senate voted to create a Grand Army to quash the separatist rebellion, I wasn't too keen. Preferring peace over fighting, I hardly inclined my head to lead an army against former Republic worlds. But, when Geonosis followed, little choice was made: the Republic was ready to fight. Almost at once millions of clones were sent to far-flung worlds taken over by the Separatists. The Jedi Knights, though hesitant became Generals to lead these clone armies. As for the Republic itself, Palpatine became the commander-in-chief of all armed forces, with the Senate losing much of its power to their leader. The Grand Army of the Republic is best known for keeping Republic sovereignty, but in reality, it was a symbol of destruction. And destruction it was when the Republic was virtually destroyed and it's Jedi protectors hunted down to extinction. Rank, Organization and Structure By Lawen Austin, Republic Soldier Following Geonosis, the Senate took great strides to prepare the army for war. Organized from smallest to largest, noted units began to make their mark in the war. Broken into ten levels from a squad to Grand Army, they go as follows: No matter what kind of military you're in, there are always ranks. In the Grand Army, clone trooper ranks were identified by color. However, as the Clone Wars went into its second year, rank colors proved to be obsolete due to the different colors of unit affiliation. The table outlines the ranks of clones: Special Operations Brigade By Gram Alnin, Jedi Master Overview The Special Operations Brigade, SO Brigade, SO BDE, or however else you could call it, was the division of the Republic Army intended for missions too covert and dangerous for an all-out assault, to be blunt. For enemy installations too fortified or situations too precarious, the Special Ops Brig was called upon. The Kaminoans already thought ahead with this concept and created an elite sect of Clones outfitted for covert and otherwise dirty operations: Republic Commandos. Following their heroism at the First Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi Council compiled them among other elite Clone variants―including ARC, Assassin, and Shadow Troopers―and formed the Special Ops. Any specialized force in the Grand Army of the Republic fell under the SO Brigade in some way, from Commando Squads to ARC Trooper companies. This allowed the statuses of special missions to be reported directly to the High Jedi Council and the Chancellor, separate of the standard strategy conferences. Additionally, covert squads would have less trouble to go through on special assignments, giving them much more flexibility. It even gave the Jedi Order much more of an active role in major tactical moves. Not necessarily what one would call a "good" thing, but it certainly gave us a bigger role than poster children. Brief history Master Iri Camas was appointed the Director of Special Forces, mainly for his whole "astronomical kill-ratio" theory which the Senate naturally admired. Therefore, Camas oversaw the Commandos' training, hoping that they would serve as the Republic's "secret weapons". Secret weapons, as he learned, can be slaughtered too. Despite his high hopes for the Mandalorian-trained Commandos, Camas didn't seem to trust the Null-class ARCs, just because they were too similar to Commandos while being mere troopers. But his attempt to put them into stasis resulted in a standoff at the SO HQ barracks. Fortunately, instead of the default brute military force, Mandalorian training sergeant Kal Skirata stepped in and took the six Nulls under his supervision―I understand he eventually adopted them as his Mandalorian sons. After that little incident, combined with his mass casualties, Camas was removed from his position and Master Arligan Zey took over as the Brigade's director. (A wiser move in my opinion.) I have great respect for Zey for handling a position like that so well. Of course, I already looked up to him for training my good friend, Etain Tur-Mukan, but not even a Jedi-distrusting Mandalorian could deny his efficiency. By that time, the Brigade had a little over five thousand troops. Still a force to be reckoned with, but... I prefer not to perseverate on the forty-eight hundred others that perished in the first battle alone. It was, nonetheless, perhaps our best asset on the field. Structure The Clone Trooper By Lawen Austin, Republic Soldier and Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master No army is an army without soldiers to command and lead. In GAR circumstances, clone troopers became the backbone of the Republic armada. Clone troopers, as their name suggests, are genetically modified beings created from the template, Jango Fett a Mandalorian bounty hunter. Genetically modified to grow twice as fast, troopers who are ten years old resembled those in their early twenties. Training took place on the watery world of Kamino, consisting of flash training. These holographic flashes (ranging from handling a weapon to learning about a particular species) instruct clones of gathering a large part of learning while under growth acceleration. In addition to flash training, clone troopers underwent target practice and unarmed combat. Clones who showed talent in the field of leadership were singled out for command roles. While training, clones were given numbers for easy identification (from the Grand Army's point of view, numbers didn't really help as much). When the Kaminoans first created these clones, they altered their DNA by making them absolutely loyal to the Republic and to the Supreme Chancellor--''no matter what''. Their absolute loyalty to Palpatine himself would help bring about the Republic's destruction. A clone trooper's armor consisted of twenty pieces of plastoid armor with a black suit to protect the body. There were two phases of armor: Phase I and Phase II. Phase I armor was considered to be heavy, bulky and disliked by many clones. This was because the Kaminoans had little knowledge of the human anatomy. During the second year of the war, Phase II came and was a huge improvement; thanks to the Kaminoans' improved knowledge of human anatomy, the armor was light, heavily armored and its mobility allowed troops to move around quickly. The most important part of a clone trooper's armor was his helmet. This T-shaped visor contained a web of communications, the ability to see in the dark, and to see through fog and smoke during battle. While both armors didn't protect clones from shrapnel wounds, explosions or any other sorts of excruciating damage, it did provide heating when in harsh and cold environments. Moreover, it also protected troops from poison gases and glancing shots, thus giving them an added chance when in toxic atmospheres. In addition to their armor, clone troopers had carried a variety of special attachments, ranging from attached macrobinoculars to heavy protection. Let's look at these types of equipments closely. *The kama '''was a leather piece of armor that protected the legs from shrapnel and debris. These sturdy, flexible yet heavily protected "skirts" were used extensively by clone commanders, captains and ARC Troopers in the war. The kama was adapted from Mandalorian warriors, who wore these types of leg protection during the wars leading up to the Clone Wars. The color of the kama depended on the wearer, be it red, blue, green, yellow, you name it. I personally considered of wearing the kama and wore it once, but after getting peculiar looks from people, I'd thought it best not to wear it again! *The '''pauldron, a piece of padded wear was used by clone troopers denoting allegiance, though it also serves as protection from sniping shots. The Stormtrooper Corps, as you noticed, also wear orange-colored pauldrons to signify their alliegiance and position. *The clone rangefinder '''worked like a radar, only smaller and attached to the helmet of the clone trooper. This serves for troops to survey the area to find inhospitable situations, and also serves as a night vision finder. Though people often look at these attachments as queer and odd-looking, each of these attachments have given clone troopers an extran chance of survival. Commander Branch, my CO of the 422nd Defense Corps and Commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps allowed lower-ranking troops to wear these kinds of attachments. Color distinction was used during the first year of the war. Troops wearing Phase I armor had color distinction to identify rank. For instance, Sergeants and Sergeant-Majors were identified by olive green markings (to differentiate between two troopers with the same livery, HUD glyphs were utilized by a slash or a colon on their armor). When troops switched to Phase II, however, color rank was used briefly until it became obsolete. And instead of identifying command troops with color flashes, you could identify color depending on the clone's unit affiliation. The 501st Legion troops, for example were identified by blue markings. During the First Battle of Geonosis, 192,000 clone troopers were deployed on the battlefield. Due to the poor leadership of the Jedi, thousands of clones fell in combat. Following the battle, and in the first year of the Clone Wars, many clone units were assigned to a Jedi General. While the clones expected their generals to be frank, short, demanding and straight to the point, the Jedi's leadership was different. In contrast to that of a Republic General or a Navy Admiral (in some cases, they allow leniency), the Jedi were lenient, calm and encouraged their troops to develop their own individuality. To that end, many clone troopers customized their armor, their hairstyles, added tattoos to their faces and skin and even developed their own nicknames so as to avoid confusion among clone number calling. I more or less encouraged my own troops to develop their individual personality and many of them did. But when it comes to the line of duty, my troops work together as a single entity. That, I couldn't be more proud of. Portrait: Jango Fett '''By Gram Alnin, Jedi Master and Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian Without Jango Fett, the Grand Army could never have been created. But even then, we've already played into the Sith's hands. (To be Expanded) Specialized Roles By Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master and Gram Alnin, Jedi Master During my numerous visits to Kamino to help master Ti oversee clone trooper training, I, Kyle Redbreak witnessed troops undergoing special training, be it an ARC Trooper, a Clone Commando, a pilot, a demolitionist, any role you can think of in the Grand Army. But for all these roles, each has a special part to play in the Clone War. If you were a Clone Commando or an ARC Trooper, you'd be assigned to the Special Operations Brigade with tasks such as covert missions, sabotage, rescue or defense. For a pilot, the Republic navy. Initially, I was reluctant to accept these unique clones, but I soon realized they lived up to their fullest potential and I never doubted them since. In fact, the 422nd Defense Corps, the army I led during the Clone Wars had an elite ARC trooper squad known as ARC Pack and a commando unit. Roles ARC Troopers by Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master Advanced Recon Commandos, (shortened to ARC Troopers) were an elite variant of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Trained personally by Jango Fett, the clone template, the ARCs used what they learned from him to virtually become a one-man army. The ARC's predecessor, the Null-ARC troopers, of which Gram explained briefly in the Special Operations Brigade section, were problematic which almost caused them to be terminated if not for the timely intervention of Kal Skirata. After the Kaminoans learned from their mistake, they started producing a second batch of ARC Troopers, succeeded and classified the 100 troops as the Alpha-class, being put in stasis following their intensive training. Two months following the Battle of Geonosis, the ARC Troopers made their first debut during the Battle of Kamino. In this battle, myself and several other Jedi were stationed there to protect the cloning facilities which were vital to the Republic war effort. As the Droid Army touched down and just when things were looking bleak for us, Prime Minister Lama Su activated the ARC Troopers, and immediately they started pushing back the Droid Army, of which many of the Jedi learned new respect for these elite soldiers. Since Kamino, ARC Troopers have been used in various battlefields, with assignments of sabotage, combat or containing threats that were too dangerous for a full-on Republic assault. Regular clones could also become ARC Troopers. To be one, a clone would have to prove his courage and valor against impossible odds. Noted troops such as Echo and Fives of the 501st Legion became ARC Troopers after their heroics during the Second Battle of Kamino. Two of my troopers, Clasher and Blazer also became ARCs during the Third Battle of Felucia. ARC Troopers usually operated in small squads from, let's say 5-10 men, under the command of an ARC Captain. One noted unit was Muunilist 10, led by Captain Fordo. This unit fought in the Battle of Muunilist (during the first year of the war), destroying the main cannon within the city and single-handedly took out a company of droids. For all their achievements, the ARC Troopers were not perfect. Due to Jango Fett's tutelage, from which I gathered from one ARC Trooper, they were prone to questioning orders, even disobeying them. It was not really a large concern for the Jedi; in fact even we disobeyed orders, to name but a few. Despite this, ARC Troopers are still favored in the Grand Army, and I could not help but take a shine to them. They had contributed much in the war, and their minds only focused on their duty. Clone Commandos by Gram Alnin, Jedi Master Clone Commandos, far better known as Republic Commandos, were a breed of Clone Troopers all their own. Jango Fett seemed to know that there were times and places on the battlefield that traditional military tactics were insufficient. And after the failed "experiment", if you will, of the Null-class ARCs, the Kaminoans created a more loyal and independent variant of special forces that would be better suited for the kind of situations Fett had in mind, outfitted with shield-reinforced Katarn armor, specialized multi-attachment blasters, and even bacta implants for quick recovery from otherwise devastating wounds. Ironically, soldiers intended to be loyal and independent from Clone Troopers proved to be some of the most unpredictable minds within the entire Republic Army. Fett hired a group of mostly Mandalorian mercenaries, known as the Cuy'val Dar, to train the Commandos in a variety of combat methods, ranging from melee to long-range support. In addition to Mandalorian fighting styles, Clone Commandos were also taught fluent Mando'a, the native language of Mandalore, which they often used in personal conversation. While many of the mercenaries personally bonded with the pods they trained, the training induced by the Kaminoans was far more rigorous to the point of occasionally being fatal, including live-fire battle simulations and excruciating torture exercises. The Kaminoan scientists saw this as necessary conditioning of hardware, but most of the Cuy'val Dar believed that true training came from actually being in the scenarios that the Commandos were intended for. When the Commandos were scarred mentally or physically, the sense of brotherhood between them was stronger than anything I'd ever seen among Troopers. That was the whole concept of their squads, trust in one another to defend and work together regardless of the size of the enemy. This brotherhood was most apparent after the First Battle of Geonosis, when nearly half of the Clone Commandos present were killed simply because they were deployed among infantry. On every anniversary of that battle, training sergeants Kal Skirata, Walon Vau and other Commandos recited the names of every one of their fallen comrades, per Mandalorian tradition, so that they would never be forgotten. Naturally, opinions of these SO Brigade members varied among the Republic. Many were impressed, Clones and Jedi alike, at the Commandos' valor and stamina on their missions, while others thought they received more praise than they deserved because of their "deluxe" equipment and training. Fortunately, Commandos generally had little to no regard for public opinion. In some cases, such as Omega Squad, they didn't even fight for the Republic. They fought for their friends and personal beliefs, for the lives they may have planned to lead after the war. Several Jedi such as Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik encouraged their freedom of choice, and quite frankly, so did I. For the first time that I can remember, they became a military acting on principle rather than orders. Clone Assassins by Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master Controversial at the time were the Clone Assassins. Created sometime during to towards the end of the war, their name easily suggests one thing: killing one person or people. These deadly clones, dueling with Padawans to maximize their skills in combat, Clone assassins showed resilience to Jedi mind tricks. Equipped with two thin vibroblades on their elbows which could extend to deliver surprise attacks on the unsuspected. It wasn't until the Jedi Purge that I discovered that these clones were created for one purpose: to kill Jedi. I myself encountered several of these while I was inside the ruins, and I swore that in the future I would never serve alongside such brutes. Clone Paratroops by Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master Clone Paratroopers '''were a specialized group of clone troopers, designed to fall from high altitudes, wearing special helmets to help maintain oxygen flowing through them as they begin their rapid descent. (To be Expanded) Machines of War '''By Jonna Vogal, Republic Engineer Troops alone couldn't have achieved victory without machines to reinforce them. In fact, if they did not have machines such as cruisers and starships, how would they have been able to reach their designated battleground? I performed maintenance and repaired dozens of walkers, gunships, starfighters and just about everything for the Republic war effort, and none of them is greater than the other. What really mattered in the machines was its firepower, not its appearance. The Republic made several contracts such as Rothana Heavy Engineering and Kuat Drive Yards to produce these awesome weapons of war that would tear down millions of Droid soldiers. Ground Vehicles The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, shortened to AT-TE was a popular walker favored among the clones. With its six magnetic legs and bolstering six powerful laser cannons (four at the front, and two at the rear), the walker proved to be a deadly anti-infantry machine. In addition, its outer-layer possessed electro-magnetic shielding meaning it was immune to ion weapons. One remarkable feature about this walker is its ability to scale large cliff faces and even on asteroids! This was because of the strong magnets on each of the walker's foot, able to keep a firm grip when engaging in combat. Seven trained crew members were required to properly operate the walker. One was the pilot who operated the movement of the AT-TE's legs, another was a spotter working at several sensor control stations to ascertain enemy targets and tasks given by the commander. Once an objective was in sight, the spotter would then relay the locations to the four gunners operating the guns. The final crew member sat on the large cannon fixed atop of the AT-TE, though he was partially vulnerable to enemy fire. The AT-TE had one massive drive-cannon placed on top of the walker at the front. This cannon, although inaccurate carried an assortment of heavy energy weapons and solid shells, resulting in blowing up a bunker or a platoon of droids. The AT-TE could carry up a total of twenty men (ten in the front, ten in the back), and could also carry a medical droid in case of emergencies. The walker, like all others has its downsides. For one thing, its underbelly was vulnerable to missiles and mine fields, completely disabling it. Another was that it was sluggish; the walker moved slowly due to its massive legs. Because of this, fast moving fighters claimed many victims, and it didn't help that a silhouette of an AT-TE was visible in the sky. The AT-TE is not really a favorite of mine, but I had to admit its awesome firepower had struck terror in Separatist commanders. These walkers, I could gather were a symbol of big guns, heavy explosions and the greatness of Rothana Heavy Engineering. Aerial Vehicles (To be Expanded) Weapons of War By Lawen Austin, Republic Soldier and Gram Alnin, Jedi Master Clone troopers had training in blasters, target practice, how to reload and learning the functions of a gas cell converting into a plasma bolt. Those blasters they used on Kamino were just training blasters, designed to only fire a stun shot. Clones who were ready for battle now had to carry a gun that could kill. DC-15A Rifle The DC-15A '''Blaster rifle was the standard GAR weapon that all infantry clones use. Manufactured by BlasTech Industries, the DC-15A could carry more ammunition than a projectile weapon or pistol. Despite its size, the rifle didn't help as much if it overheated due to the type of gas used for firing shots when under constant barrage fire. In addition, the rifle was heavy, weighing about 9.5 pounds making it difficult for troops to handle. Only troops well-experienced can master the DC-15A, and many of them had. All DC-15As use tibanna gas as its source for power up to the maximum of 500 shots (300 shots if set at high power), with the charge pack lasting 50 shots, making it a total of 10 charge packs. To replace a pack, troops would hit the release button directly behind the charge pack and simply replace with a full one. Replacing the tibanna gas was a different matter; troops would open the the rifle, take out the pack from the gunbutt and snap it back into place. Like all charged weapons, the DC-15A could fire long and powerful shots depending on how long the trooper kept holding the trigger, at the cost of decresed accuracy of course. Containing circuitry on its top, the DC-15A regulated the tibanna gas when it converts into a blue plasma bolt (I really didn't understand the machinations of this rifle since I didn't use it). Because the rifle was outfitted for hyperionization, it was very effective against both battle droids and biological beings alike. When on high setting, the rifle was capable of penetrating the armor of most infantry units such as the B1 Battle Droid. Clone troopers could also interface with their DC-15As to provide a graphic image while searching for suitable targets within their reach. The DC-15A also serves as a sniper rifle, that could as well interface with a clone trooper's helmet. When in terrains that required climbing, troops would attach ascension cables to the top end of their rifles, choose a place to fire the hook, and then slowly climb, though this left them vulnerable to enemy fire. I wouldn't say that the DC-15A rifle was at all effective. Too heavy and prone to overheat can lead to complicated situations. Yet despite these setbacks, the blaster has saved the lives of more than one, and troops don't often complain about its immense size and weight '''DC-15S Blaster Clone troopers preferred the use of DC-15S 'blasters due to their small size and preferable for close combat quarters. While it lacked its cousin, the DC-15A's larger range, it was easier to handle and possessed a higher rate of fire. Like the DC-15A, the DC-15S could also fire powerful plasma bolts depending on how long the wielder held the trigger. Since the DC-15S didn't have power settings, 500 shots was always the maximum load. One trooper from the 968th Artillery Regiment, the unit I commanded during the war, described the DC-15S: ''"The blaster was a light weapon; easy to carry around, almost like you were carrying a pistol. Incredibly powerful, too, those plasma bolts could easily pierce heavy armor of a B2 droid. The only real pain when wielding the deecee is reloading. Since the cartridge pack was fragile due to the explosive tibanna and replacing it was so blasted challenging, we only carried one of them. Lots of us were experienced in using these blasters. During the Battle of Balmorra, I single-handedly destroyed two whole squads of clankers. I'm not exaggerating, just ask the troops, and they'll vouch for me." Like the DC-15A rifle, ascension cables could also be attached to the topmost part of the blaster. The DC-15S was used extensively during the Clone Wars, with distinguished clones such as Captain Rex of the 501st Legion and Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corps used it to great effect. '''Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon A powerful chaingun, yet slightly bulky to carry around, the Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon was developed for use against the Droid Army. Manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, this, like all chainguns, fire a massive sprays of bolts concentrated onto the specific target. Because of its large size, it was heavy and required training for it to be used properly and to great effect. The Z-6 had six barrels that contain its own actuating chambers wrapped around a coolant-lined core to provide easy cooling. Because of its galven circuitry, the Z-6 had a higher rate of fire (shooting up to 166 shots per second). After twenty shots, the power pack needed for the chaingun had to be replaced. This weapons, like all others had its downfalls. For one thing, the Z-6 uses a large amount of energy to fire, meaning that it quickly becomes tapped out after firing rapid shots. Another was its weight, making it uncomfortable to carry around. As such, the Z-6 was only issued for specific situations including infantry support, mowing down columns of battle droids and to repeatedly break armor. (To be Expanded) Units in the Grand Army Authors: *'Lawen Austin, Republic General ' *'Gram Alnin, Jedi Master ' *'Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian ' *'Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master ' *'K'Kruhk, Jedi Master' Hundreds of units were formed in the Grand Army, each having a specialized role from defense to sabotage. Many of these units left a mark on the galaxy, being recognized as heroes, and later as oppressive brutes. 307th Regiment By Gram Alnin, Jedi Master (To be Expanded) 422nd Defense Corps By Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master The 422nd Defense Corps, as far as I could remember, were the best troops I've commanded in the Clone Wars. Comprising of regular clones, paratroopers, scouts and ARC troopers, you could say that the unit operated in a variety of tasks. Clad in azure blue markings, the 422nd troops distinguished themselves in participating in every major operation in the war. As the months passed, many of my troops became battle-hardened veterans, being recognized as heroes in the eyes of all. At the end of the war, however, things changed. The troops I once knew had become brutal oppressors, serving Palpatine's will with no question of authority whatsoever. Some, I later learned, tried to stand up to him, only to be killed horribly. The very best of the 422nd would be transferred to the 501st Legion, placed under the command of Darth Vader. (To be Expanded) The Republic Navy By Hevor Jorkins, Navy Captain and Jan Dodonna, Navy Captain The Republic Navy in our time ceased to exist because of the Ruusan Reformations. However, as the Republic declined, people in the Senate voted to resurrect the navy and army. Progress was slow, and as the Republic faltered even more, a growing threat began to take shape. Dooku, having made several alliances with various factions who distrusted the Republic, begain building cruisers, ships, frigates and fighters at acclerated speed. When Geonosis followed, the Republic Navy immediately began building up its ships with Venator-class Star Destroyers and Acclamator-class Cruisers. Hoping to match those of the Separatists, noted fleets such as the Open Circle Fleet, the Seventh Fleet and the Independence Fleet began to make their debut. Structure Rank Guide: (absence of horizontal lines in some sections indicates where the relationship between position and role could vary) Capital Ships As with other navies found in the galaxy, there are always capital ships to serve as a command post for a commanding officer. The Venator-class Star Destroyer 'was used extensively by the Republic at the beginning of the war. Built by Kuat Drive Yards and Allanteen Six yards, the cruiser's roles were primarily combat, transport of troops, and escort. Popular with Jedi aces, the ''Venator-class carried an impressive amount of firepower and its fair amount of fighter squadrons. (To be Expanded) Recognized Fleets '''The Independence Fleet by Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master and Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian If you ever heard someone mentioning the Independence Fleet, they're mentioning about the fleet of ships that valiantly secured many victories during the Clone Wars. The Independence Fleet, otherwise known as the Fleet of Independence, was a large group of Venator-Attack Cruisers and Acclamator-class Cruisers, with a handful of others. Founded twenty-two years before Yavin, the fleet initially started off with just a few dozen ships. Later, when Ralana, Jennifer and Alloysis joined me, the fleet rapidly expanded, with four sector fleets assigned with a specific role. (To be Expanded) The Seventh Fleet, by Gram Alnin, Jedi Master (To be Expanded) The Open Circle Fleet, by K'Kruhk, Jedi Master (To be Expanded) The Victory Fleet by Jan Dondonna (To be Expanded) Political Involvement By Mon Mothma, former Senator of Chandrila During my career as a Senator of Chandrila, I've witnessed the Republic was slowly decaying, all because of one man grabbing more power from the Senate. That man was Palpatine. All of us were fooled that Palpatine could be a Sith; a monster who craves only power. The Republic, in its declining years, was too large to control, even for a Supreme Chancellor. It all started back before the Clone Wars began, sometime around before Naboo. Back then, the Chancellor was Finis Valorum and Palpatine was a senator. The Senate imposed taxations on the Trade Federation in order to weaken its expansion. The Trade Federation, having being made large and close to having their own senate of delegates, did not tolerate these new measures, and showed their stubborn resistance by blockading Palpatine's homeworld of Naboo. (To be Expanded) Jedi Involvement Authors: *'Gram Alnin, Jedi Master' *'Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master' *'K'Kruhk, Jedi Master' *'Ralana Ahln, Jedi Historian' For the Jedi Order, we were hesitant to take up arms against the Confederacy. To be truthful, the Jedi had ''been Generals before, but following the Ruusan Reformations, we relinquished that role and since became humble servants to the Senate. Now that Geonosis sparked the Clone Wars, what choices did we have available to us? Fight? Negotiate? Or leave? It was a debatable topic in our era, but at the request of the Supreme Chancellor, we had one choice: we became Generals and took the fight to the Separatist cause. Large numbers of Jedi Knights left for outlying worlds, leading their clones armies against Count Dooku. Some tried to negotiate, but often times these resulted in a heated conflict. Others, believing that the Jedi Order had stooped to the level of a militaristic point of view, left and even joined Count Dooku. Jedi Ranks '''By Kyle Redbreak, Jedi Master' When the Order transitioned itself to help co-ordinate the war, ranks were included to command a certain number of units. Jedi Commanders, being the lowest rank, were Padawans, leading regiments of clones alongside their masters. Jedi Generals were Jedi Knights or masters leading larger units of clone troopers either a brigade or a corps. Senior Jedi Generals, Jedi who were highly experienced in combat, commanded Sector Armies, second to the Systems Armies. High Jedi Generals, usually those from the Jedi Council, commanded the vast Systems Armies. All these Jedi work together to achieve victory while still keeping their beliefs intact. While the Jedi were ready for a fight, they were unaware of the true threat that would later engulf us all. The Jedi War Council By Gram Alnin, Jedi Master (To be Expanded) The Republic: A Clone's Perspective By CT-5421, "Clasher", former Clone Trooper of the Grand Army The Republic, as you all know, was a democratic government that controlled both the Grand Army and the navy from Coruscant. When the Grand Army was formed, my "brothers" and I, after ten years of intensive training, became soldiers--our main purpose: to fight as warriors. We were only mindful of our duty; while we did accept some praise, we think very little on that. Remember, all clone troopers were engineered to just fight and follow orders. (To be Expanded) A Clone's Freedom By CT-5421, "Clasher", former Clone Trooper of the Grand Army Every clone trooper was bred to follow direct orders, no matter how strange or indirect they were. But, as all things have in common, we are not perfect. Some clones focused on the one word the Republic denied them: freedom. (To be Expanded) War Portrait This transcript was recovered among the files of Imperial Moff Wilhuff Tarkin found at his family's palace on Eriadu in the years after his death and represents unique insight into the Republic's military command during the Clone Wars. : From: Bastillion Covell, General, Military Command : To: Wilhuff Tarkin, Admiral, Military Command : Subject: CS-5421 "Clasher" : Confirmed: SEND; TRAN 86/86; RECV : Context: 4Y19; IMMD; ROPT : Phasecycle: indecipherable Admiral, My apologies if this subject seems rather delayed to you; I intended to transmit it as soon as I had finished the latest set of ORS reports, but I have once again underestimated our structure's pace. I know you are equally burdened with the demands of war time, and would never willingly add to those burdens, so I shall be brief. I understand your past reservations in regard to Clone Sergeant 5421, chosen nickname of "Clasher", who served under me at the Siege of Felucia, shortly following which he, as you well know, was arrested and tried before a tribunal on charges of treason. I was, needless to say, surprised at the jurisdiction of you and your peers at that hearing, and also know that it was not your preferred verdict. The logical course of action would be to discharge this trooper and keep him in protected custody. I humbly ask you to consider the following. This man's actions were in fact very treasonous against our sovereign Republc and his attitude towards my command was unbecoming of an officer, especially for an Advanced Recon Commando. However, over the course of my service on Felucia with this specific unit of clones, I came to admire their courage, innovation and trust in one another. Three officers in particular displayed these traits: CC-8542/221 "Branch", ARC-1248 "Blazer", and Clasher. The former two officers did not condone Clasher's actions in the slightest, but they also do not hold it against him. If I may speak frankly with you, Admiral: neither do I. '' ''To not summarize my perspective on this matter would be to draw this message out to an excessive extent. Therefore, I only say this: Clasher's comrades have the utmost confidence in him as a soldier, a leader, and a friend. I can truthfully say the same, however alternate the sentiment. This man has a clear focus of his priorities and duties to the Republic, something far too uncommon in the Republic these days, certainly within the Jedi Order. I would truncate this message further, but I would understate myself immensely if I did. To remove such men from the field would be to the Republic's serious, if not catastrophic, disadvantage. This is not a request for any action on your part. Simply a reevaluation of this man, who is by minimal means a hero, who sees the true importance of the relationship between Commander and Soldier. Sincerely yours, Bastillion Covell, Major General Profile: Captain Rex A veteran of many battle of campaigns, CC-7567, better known as "Rex", was much like Anakin Skywalker. In command of Torrent Company (part of the elite 501st Legion), Rex led his men to victory on Teth, Christophsis, Kamino, including Umbara. (To be Expanded) The End of the War (To be Expanded)